Where Boys Fear to Tread
by AngelNo13Bardiel
Summary: Asuka "convinces" Shinji to go clothes shopping with her...okay, so it's really more like she drags him into it. But it won't be as boring as he thinks. No less embarrassing, though. -Story completed/C&C appreciated/Please leave a review if you liked-


**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own Evangelion or any of its characters, that's all still the property of…whoever owns it these days. Probably never will either, but I'm okay with that (too much legal hassle to potentially deal with). Original series canon applies here, nothing Rebuild-centric. This story takes place…err…you know, I have _no_ clue about where to put this. It doesn't really take place anywhere in _any_ canon (either original NGE or any of mine), I know that much. You know what, screw it, make it up yourselves this time. Also, it's worth noting that the Asuka and Shinji presented here have already begun a relationship (an intimate one, as well), so just put that in mind before beginning. Anyway…"this" is speech and 'this' is thoughts. And lastly, this is a **lemon** : you all very well know what that means by this point, those under 18 should avert thine eyes. _Avert them, I say!_ I think that covers everything, let's get right into it!

 _ **-Where Boys Fear to Tread-**_

Shinji Ikari looked up at the sign above him, second-guessing and questioning every decision he'd made so far today. "This is the _fourth_ store you've stopped at in the last three hours," he whined, shifting the weight of the bags he was holding from one hand to the other.

"And to think, people say that _girls_ are always complaining," Asuka Langley Sohryu spoke up from alongside Shinji, moving past him and into the shop's entrance. "You _still_ haven't learned to appreciate your luck in life, Third," she went on, turning back toward the boy. "A nice, long stretch without an Angel," she continued, counting off on her fingers, "nothing to do at home _or_ at NERV…and out in public with _me_ , your beautiful and perfect specimen of a girlfriend, on a day that _isn't_ ungodly humid." She turned away from him and kept walking inside. "I'm starting to think you might actually _like_ misery, baka."

Shinji sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Asuka was right, of course: there was little to do around the apartment that day and no tests scheduled either, so a trip downtown _had_ sounded good to him…right until she had mentioned looking for new clothes. This wasn't anything new to the Third Child, however: he and the redhead had done this a couple of times before. 'That doesn't mean it's going to take any less time,' he thought, following after the girl, 'or be any less boring than other times.' He had learned early on that the Second Child could be quite picky about her attire. She always seemed to be in need of more fashion choices, whereas he was more than pleased with the simple wardrobe he currently owned.

Asuka moved from one rack to another, picking up a few new pieces to try on and maybe even buy. She didn't intent to get them _all_ , just enough to fill in a few gaps in her closet. And it wasn't just the acquisition of new attire: she also enjoyed teasing Shinji by trying on outfits and parading around in front of him to gauge his reactions to her choices. 'Hasn't let me down yet,' she mused, looking across the store at him as he browsed through a selection of black slacks. 'It's all too easy to make you _squirm_ , baka Shinji.' It was something of a past-time for the redhead, a little game to her. It certainly fueled other, more… _interesting_ things that would happen at home. 'Wind him up enough, he'll lose control and go for it without even asking. _Heh_ …boys.'

Shinji, meanwhile, had no clue what was on Asuka's mind…but was thinking just as salacious thoughts as she was, once more trailing his eyes up and down her figure. She had chosen a loose white blouse and black skirt, with a long pair of black stockings trailing up to her thighs. He shook his head, trying to clear away the accompanying images that were starting to form. 'She's _always_ doing this to me,' he thought, turning away to look at something else, 'especially in public. I know she likes to tease, but really…does it _have_ to be so often?' He then remembered what her teasing often lead to, a slight blush coming over him. 'I guess there _are_ perks to it, really.' Today, though, it felt more insistent than normal: usually, they'd be back within an hour or two, enough time to either take a cold shower or take it to one of their rooms…whichever he could manage. But they'd been gone for nearly twice that, and he could feel his urges begin to nag him constantly today. 'I really hate being a teenager sometimes.'

Asuka had already noticed Shinji's distracted stare at least a few times today so far, and the one he had just given her had made a smile appear on her face. 'Something on your mind, hmm?' She looked back at the three new outfits (and a few other things) now in hand, an idea forming as her smile turned into a wicked smirk. 'Oh Asuka…you're _sooooo_ bad.'

Tearing herself away from the lure of cotton and silk, Asuka moved with purpose across the store to where Shinji stood, his line-of-sight no longer on her. "Okay baka, you know the drill," she spoke up, making him jump a little. " _Now_ it's time for your opinions." She grabbed his left arm and pulled him over to where the changing rooms were, lightly pushing him onto one of the benches nearby. "I'll be right out in a few, let me know what you think of _these_ ," she said in a quiet but heavy whisper, disappearing into the booth with her small stack of clothing choices.

Shinji gulped and tried to slow his heartbeat. Asuka using _that voice_ on him never failed to get his blood pumping harder. 'And she just _knows it_ ,' he mused, cursing himself for not being any more used to it now than when they'd first met. His eyes moved down to the slight opening at the bottom of the curtain, watching the black skirt she'd been wearing fall down to the floor. He swallowed again, readjusting himself as not to show his growing arousal. He hoped it wouldn't get any worse or he'd have to start crossing his legs in some rather uncomfortable ways.

Asuka stepped out of the booth wearing a rather modest combo of faded blue jeans and a deep grey t-shirt…but Shinji thought it still looked absolutely great on her. "V-very nice…" he breathed out, clamping a hand over his mouth when he realized that he _hadn't_ only thought the words.

Asuka didn't say anything at first, only making a few poses in front of Shinji before heading back into the room. She turned back before stepping inside, looking over her shoulder at him. "Oh, trust me," she said in a low tone, "this is _just_ the start." And with those words, she pulled the curtain closed with a flourish.

Shinji sat quietly for several moments, wondering exactly what she had meant by those words. For some reason, they filled him with both fear _and_ excitement.

Asuka pulled the curtain away again after another few moments, revealing herself in a pair of red leather pants and a pair of stiletto heels. "Not _exactly_ my style, but…what do _you_ think, baka?" she asked, twirling around a few times before leaning over to give the material of the pants the tightest stretch they could over her posterior.

Shinji couldn't answer immediately, hoping he wasn't _actually_ drooling at the sight before him. "I…um…err…ah…it-it's…" he mumbled for several seconds before finding his voice again. "I-it's…r-really s-sexy, Asuka."

Asuka winked and gave a small smile. "Of course it is. It's _me_ , remember?" She walked into the booth again, closing the divider behind her.

Shinji took several seconds to sit and breath quietly, trying to shake the mental image of Asuka in tight leather pants he'd undoubtedly have in mind for quite a while after that. 'Not her style, she says,' he thought to himself. 'I wouldn't-'

The Third Child's thought came to a screeching halt as Asuka once more came out of the booth, this time in a tight sleeveless red dress that hugged and accented _every_ curve. "I think this one might be a little _too_ snug," she thought aloud, turning around and looking around at the fit of the dress. "If it were any tighter, I'd have to be _poured_ into the damned thing." She looked back at Shinji with a smile that could almost be called 'devilish'. "You like, _ja_?" Shinji nodded in an exaggerated manner almost immediately, not making a sound except for his quickening breathing. "Good boy." The redhead disappeared behind the curtain again, giving an extra wiggle of her hips on the way inside.

Noticing just what kind of effect the previous outfit had on him, Shinji picked up one of the bags he had been carrying around from earlier and placed in his lap to cover the now-all-too-obvious tenting in his pants. 'Not the best time,' he berated himself, 'could have at least waited until I could stand again.' He watched as the sexy red dress fell to the floor, Asuka's petite feet stepping out of it immediately after. 'I hope she's almost done, I can't take much more of th-'

"Shinji?" Asuka's voice came to his ears, jarring him out of his stupor. "Could you come in here for a minute?" Shinji sat for several long seconds, wondering if he was sure of what he'd heard. "I meant _now_ , idiot," the redhead's voice came out from behind the curtain, sounding a little annoyed with him.

Shinji thought it over for another couple of seconds, finally realizing that it wasn't going to be anything he _hadn't_ already seen anyway. 'Probably needs help getting into an even _tighter_ dress,' he thought, already nervous at the idea of a piece of clothing more form-fitting than the last. He slowly moved the shopping bag from his lap and walked over to the divider…right before a small arm grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him inside. His previous thought was rendered null as he saw that she was dressed in the same underwear she had put on that morning.

"About time," Asuka said with a huff, poking her head out to check if anyone had seen her pull Shinji into the booth with her. Satisfied that no one had witnessed it, she pulled the curtain closed and turned back toward him. "Don't just stand there, take a seat," she ordered, pointing over to the small bench in the room. He nodded, taking the offered seat and looking back up at the redhead with a perplexed expression. "Before you ask," she started, "I also need your opinion on a few…other garments."

Shinji was just opening his mouth as Asuka reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She quickly hooked her thumbs into the sides of her panties, pulling them down one swift motion before stepping out of them. Noticing his wide-eyed and shocked stare, she rolled her eyes. "Oh please, this should be nothing new by now." She reached over to the small pile of discarded clothes she's been trying on and retrieved a set of lacy black lingerie. She took her time pulling on the panties and clasping and adjusting the bra before turning her attention to the Third Child again. "Well?" she asked, moving about as much as she could within the confined space to give him a better view of every angle. "How about these?"

Shinji, meanwhile, was currently losing the war in regards to where the blood flow in his body was being directed. Most of it had left his brain and headed further south to the ever-growing erection in his pants. So all that was left were the most basic and primal thoughts, most of them based around the young woman before him and the body she possessed. "Uh…I…eh…ah…" he slurred out, unable to form anything more coherent.

"… _ooo-kaaay_ ," Asuka said, enunciating heavily and stretching out the word. She turned back to her other choices of lingerie and undergarments. 'Guess I should stop now before I fry his poor little brain,' she thought with a sigh, slipping out of the black lingerie and back into her own bra and panties. "Alright baka, I think that's enough for now…"

Shinji, on the other hand, was much less calm at the moment. The battle for control of his body had been lost to his baser instincts and was currently prodding him into at least relieving _some_ of the pressure that had built up over the afternoon. He quietly stood from the bench as Asuka was putting her skirt back on. She turned back just in time to catch sight of him as he quickly pinned her against one of the booth's walls. She let out a surprised squeak wish was quickly silenced as the normally-submissive Third Child pressed himself into her and practically shoved his tongue down her throat.

Asuka resisted for only just a few seconds before letting herself go for the moment, greatly enjoying the fact that she'd made Shinji take the lead for once. 'Good, I didn't want it to _always_ be me,' she managed to think through the cloud of lust that had already begun to fog her mind. She pressed her hips into his, grinding against him with a fair amount of pressure. Both teens groaned at the sensation, but never stopped their frantic make-out session.

Shinji pulled back from Asuka's mouth long enough to take a breath before moving his lips down her slender neck and further to the area just above her breasts. He pulled the left cup down, revealing a soft pink nipple. He leaned his head closer and dragged his tongue almost excruciatingly slow over the tender region. The redhead grunted in pleasure, gripping his hair firmly as he moved more and more down her body, leaving a trail of saliva from her areola to her thigh. All the way down on his knees, he lifted up her skirt and moved the now-wet fabric of her panties out of the way before sticking his tongue deep into her pussy.

Asuka threw her head back in ecstasy as Shinji began greedily lapping at her vagina. She did her best to keep her voice down, hoping that no one outside could hear the noises coming from her changing room…but there was only so much she could do with his face all but buried in her hot pocket. So she simply placed her left index finger in her mouth and bit down to try and hold back some of the pleasure she was experiencing…" _try_ " being the key word, of course.

Shinji took a firm hold of Asuka's bottom as he slurped and licked away at her, growing even more aroused by the minute. Feeling her movements begin to lose their rhythm and become more chaotic after nearly three more minutes, he slowed his mouth's actions little by little before giving her labia a small kiss and lifting himself up from the changing room floor. Barely giving her a chance to catch her breath, he resumed their previous making-out, the redhead vaguely aware that she could now taste herself. She found it just as good as anything else that had happened in the last several minutes.

The two teens pulled away from each other after another few moments, both needing to catch their breath more fully. "A-Asuka…" Shinji breathed out, finally able to talk again. "C-can we…d-do it h-here?"

Asuka snapped out of her fog of pleasure for just a moment as she realized just what he had just said. "W-what?" she whispered in a harsh tone, only just able to speak. "Are you…c-crazy? _Now_?"

"I c-can't…can't w-wait any…anymore…" Shinji said in between breaths, his voice pained from the tightness he felt in his pants.

Asuka was just about to protest when she realized just how wound up she had gotten him today. 'Went too far again, Asuka,' she thought to herself with a sigh. 'I guess…it can't be helped,' she finally decided. Moving her hand down to her swollen lower lips, she pulled her panties aside just a little. "Just…just make it fast," she insisted, "and you had _better_ make me feel great. Honestly, a _changing room_ , of all places…"

Shinji had to smile to himself at her attitude. "O-okay…anything y-you say, Asuka," he said with a nod, unbuckling his belt and pants quickly before pulling them and his underwear down just enough to free his harder-than-normal cock. He slowly positioned himself right at her opening, ever so carefully entering the redhead's all-too-ready hole.

As Shinji finally finished pushing himself into her, Asuka threw her head back again and stifled a moan as she felt awash in pleasure. Waiting around as both became used to the feeling, she could still hear the sounds of people milling about in the store just a few feet away from where she and the Third Child were _currently trying to fuck_. 'I can't believe I even _entertained_ the thought of doing this,' she mused…but couldn't deny how much better it felt than usual, knowing that they could be caught quite easily. 'Damn you baka Shinji, you went and made me a pervert, too.'

"I-I'm g-going to try m-moving, okay?" Shinji asked, snapping Asuka out of her thoughts. He slowly withdrew just a bit before ever-so-carefully thrusting forward again, both trying to hold back the moans that threatened to spill out.

After a couple of more attempts to keep their voices in check, Asuka grunted slightly in frustration. "This isn't working, _Gott verdammt_ ," she whispered, looking around for something to muffle the noises. Not spotting anything she necessarily wanted to shove in _either_ of their mouths, she looked back up at him. "I guess it's either be quiet or be caught. So you'd better keep those sounds low," she explained, lifting her right leg and wrapping it around his body. "Now… _fick mich_."

Shinji nodded and resumed his motions in and out of Asuka, both hands planted on the wall behind her for leverage. She wrapped her own arms around his neck, letting him and her left leg support her weight as they continued to move against each other, doing everything they could to keep quieter. 'Good thing it's fairly busy out there,' the Second Child managed to think, right before losing her train of thought briefly as the young man began to speed up on his own thrusting. ' _Maybe_ the crowd will drown us out.'

The two teens continued to move against one another for several minutes, pressing their mouths together frequently to use each other to muffle the uncontrollable sounds they were making. Both were glad for the fact that the walls of the cubicle were sturdier than either had expected, they weren't budging more than a few millimeters from their motions. "A-Asuka…" Shinji finally spoke up after a few more wordless minutes, their movements finally becoming more and more frantic and disjointed. "I…I-I'm…g-gonna…"

"Just… _oh Gott_ …j-just hold o-on a little… _mmm_ …more," Asuka spoke in a soft, ragged voice. She reached down to where they were connected and massaged her engorged clitoris with her right hand, slowly but surely bringing her to her inevitable conclusion.

"P-please…hurry…" Shinji grunted, trying his best to hold back his own orgasm.

It only took another fifteen seconds for Asuka to finally reach her limit, lurching her head forward as the climax ran through her body and biting down into the shoulder of Shinji's white shirt, muffling herself as much as she could. Finally seeing (and feeling) as she came, Shinji pumped in and out of her a few more times before quickly pulling himself from out of her and managing to come on her left thigh in several spurts of semen.

The couple breathed heavily against each other for several moments as they came down from their post-coital highs, both holding tightly onto one another. Finally regaining the feeling in her legs, Asuka looked down at the results of Shinji's orgasm. "Y-you remembered that much, at l-least…" she said with a laugh as he reached into his pants pocket for a tissue to wipe up the mess he had made on the redhead. Satisfied with his cleanup, he wiped the tip of his now-sensitive penis and tucked it away in his underwear before pulling up his pants and buckling his belt.

Shinji then helped Asuka move over to the bench and began to clean up the area around her pussy. She grunted at first, the entire vicinity being quite tender, but let him get rid of any excess wetness that had occurred on account of her own orgasm. Finally feeling at least somewhat cleaner, she picked up her blouse and put it back on slowly before putting her socks and shoes back on. Placing a finger over her lips, she eased over to the curtain and pulled it back just a crack, checking outside. She breathed out a sigh of relief a moment later when it seemed as though nobody had heard the sounds of their lovemaking.

"Okay, time to play it cool," Asuka told herself, breathing in and out several times. She turned to look at Shinji. "Just walk out of the store casually, baka," she explained. "I'm going to go to the register and pay. I'll meet you in a few." And with that, he slowly opened the curtain and walked out into the store, picking up their other bags near the seats outside before heading toward the door as the Second Child gathered together the outfits and lingerie she had tried on. 'Given what it made him do, there's no way I _can't_ buy it now,' she thought with a grin as she waited a few seconds before stepping out of the changing room and towards the register.

Several tense minutes later, Asuka exited the store to find Shinji waiting for her nearby. Her egress of the clothing store had gone to plan…although the twenty-something clerk at the desk that rang her up gave her a knowing look that made the redhead feel a little embarrassed. 'She probably knew,' she thought, mortified that a random stranger had heard her and Shinji have sex…in a _public_ place, no less. Shaking the thought away, she walked up to the aforementioned boy. "Alright, let's go," she said in a flat voice.

Shinji looked up at Asuka and merely nodded, the shame all too evident in his expression. He fell into step with her, both not saying a word for several minutes. As soon as they were out of sight of the store, the Second Child looked back in its direction…before turning towards him and giving him a fairly hard punch in the upper arm. "Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing the spot where she'd hit him. "What was that f-"

"You know _damn well_ why," Asuka replied, her voice more than a little agitated. "I can't…I can't believe we just did that…" Shinji just hung his head, cursing himself for giving into his bodily urges. "But…you _did_ make me feel good… _very_ good," she went on, making him lift his head to look up at her. "I like to see that kind of initiative…even if you _did_ pick the wrong time for it."

Before Shinji could offer up anything else, Asuka grabbed him by the hand not holding the remaider of their bags and began dragging him along in the direction of the apartment. "A-Asuka…" he said as she kept on walking.

"Come on, we've got to get home," Asuka told him, looking back for just a second with a _very_ sly grin. "You didn't think back there was it for the day, did you?" Ignoring his open-mouthed expression, she continued to pull him along by the arm. "I'm not even _remotely_ done, baka Shinji. So you'd _better_ be ready and willing…"

 _ **-End-**_

 **Author's Notes:** I…I don't even know anymore. No, really, I haven't the foggiest. And to think, I worked on this instead of on one of the longer and more serious stories I have on the schedule…

This one's definitely an oddball in my list: this is the end product of less than **twenty-four hours** from initial idea seed to completion (no contest, _easily_ the fastest I've ever done anything written), there's no placement in the NGE canon (or any other one I've concocted myself) and there's little here of serious merit beyond the humor and sexy bits.

No drama. Little-to-no character progression. No emotional barbed wire to slog through. Simple. A lot like your average _doujinshi_ , now that I think about it…

Yes folks, this one exists _purely_ for the reason of titillation. And yeah, also ' _for the lulz_ ' as the kids like to say. Yep, this one's only meant to turn you on and make you chuckle…maybe even at the same time, I dunno. Hey, I'm not one to judge _anybody_ : I wrote the damned thing, remember?

And as to the impetus for my first attempt at PWP (either meaning 'Porn Without Plot' or 'Plot, What Plot?' for those of you who love to play spot-the-trope)? Well…this is based in reality, on a situation that _actually_ happened. And that's all I'm allowed to say on the matter this time. So says the lady-in-charge.

As per usual, pre-read was done by Ash. Thanks again, ma'am. Also, a special thanks to jcmoorehead for his help in picking out a title (which was almost _**Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo**_ ). Thanks, dude.

As usual: good comments will be appreciated, bad ones will be ignored (or kept for firewood). But I do favor good/helpful criticism, so send it my way! And review! Even if it's not positive, review!

Until our paths next cross,  
 **-AngelNo13Bardiel-**


End file.
